Amnésie profonde
by Zanzasu
Summary: Sans souvenirs de la veille, Rasiel, Belphegor, Fran et Squalo se réveillent dans un lugubre château, dépossédés de leur armes. Il va falloir avancer pour sortir de cet endroit très effrayant où se produisent des phénomènes étranges. - Inspiré du jeu Anmésia : The Dark Descent.
1. Réveil amnésique

Crédits : Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, et l'univers est tiré d'un jeu, Amnésia.

Paring : Éventuellement quelques sous entendus, mais c'est avant tout une fiction d'horreur.

Rating : T pour le moment, bien que ça risque de changer en M aux chapitres suivants.

Notes : Comme l'ai dit plus haut, cette fiction s'inspire d'Amnésia : The dark descent, qui est un jeu de survival horror (par conséquent si dedans les perso n'ont aucune arme ni pouvoir, c'est normal). Inutile donc, de préciser qu'il y aura des frissons au rendez-vous (après ça dépend de votre sensibilité !). Pourquoi ai-je choisi Rasiel, Belphegor, Fran et Squalo en particulier ? Tout simplement car à la base, c'est un ancien rp collectif que j'ai fais avec d'autres, en incarnant Rasiel (même si le rp n'a pas été très loin dans l'histoire), et ça m'a donné envie d'en faire une fiction. Pour mieux profiter et suivre la fiction, je vous conseille, si vous ne connaissez pas Amnésia, de faire le jeu ou de regarder des vidéos de gameplay. (en commençant par exemple par celle là : watch?v=kfWdTrpef6Y ). Mais si vous regardez trop loin, ça risque de spoiler un peu sur ma propre fic. Enfin bref,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Réveil amnésique.**

Un courant d'air glacial parcouru le couloir d'un ancien château, terminant sa course près de trois corps inconscients, comme si ils avaient étaient assommés. Mais l'expression sur leur visage donnait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient endormis profondément. Un mal de tête, puis plus rien, le néant. C'était les derniers souvenirs du jeune homme blond qui reprit en premier connaissance dans ce lieu sortant tout droit d'un film d'horreur. Rasiel, vêtu comme un roi, se redressa peu à peu sur le sol caillouteux. Il ne s'était tout de même pas endormi par terre, comme un paysan de bas étage ? Non, vraiment, il ne se rappelait pas comment il avait atterrit ici. Des bruits de pluie frappant violemment contre les vitres attirèrent son attention, ainsi qu'un coup de tonnerre à la suite.

« Hm... Je suis où ? _Lança-il, se redressant entièrement dans cette atmosphère sombre et douteuse._ »

Rasiel pencha la tête, à droite, puis à gauche, découvrant les alentours. Ce n'était pas son manoir, au moins ça il pouvait le confirmer. Il se trouvait dans long couloir lugubre, seulement éclairé par la lumière de dehors. Quelle plaisanterie de mauvais goût, pensa-il avant d'apercevoir le corps de son frère jumeau sur le côté plus loin. Juste au dessous d'une table avec un pot de plantes posé dessus. Un sourire malsain apparu sur son visage, la tentation était trop forte pour l'aîné qu'il ne put laisser passer ça. C'était aussi puéril que les mauvais coups du passé entre les deux frangins... Siel attrapa l'objet, et le plaça juste au dessus de la tête de l'autre blond, prêt à le faire tomber.

« Shesheshe. _Ricana-il._ »

Pas de chance, au même moment, Belphegor émergea de son sommeil. Pas grâce au rire de famille de son jumeau, non, mais plutôt d'une faible lumière traversant les carreaux et ayant atteint son visage. Ses paupières paillonnèrent, ayant plus de mal à se réveiller que Rasiel, comme si il avait été assommé quelques instants plus tôt. Il se redressa d'un moment vif, avant de sentir une silhouette au dessus de lui, quelque chose en main. Son premier réflexe fut donc de lui lancer ses couteaux, sauf qu'il était dépouillé. Rien dans ses poches, ses vêtements, rien sous la main. Alors pour faire simple, il saisi fermement la cheville du pied droit de Rasiel, le faisant tomber au sol. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir, la faute à un étrange bruit venant de derrière lui, l'ayant distrait au même moment. Dans sa chute, le roi évita de justesse que le pot qu'il tenait quelques minutes plus tôt ne lui retombe dessus, en grognant.

« - Saleté de frangin, je te ferais bouffer la terre du vase, sheshe.. _Répliqua Siel en se relevant, une veine rouge battante sur la trempe, accompagné d'un sourire irrité._

- Tu n'en seras pas capable, shishi. _Répondit le plus jeune, époussetant ses vêtements salis par le sol._ »

Ils se fusillèrent indirectement du regard sous leur frange, comme si ils étaient seuls au monde, alors que non, pas exactement.. Suite au bruit, Fran émergea de son profond sommeil. La première chose qu'il sentit, lui, ce fût le sol froid et sale, ainsi que sa tête lui faisant extrêmement mal. Par réflexe, il se releva et regarda aux alentours : deux trucs jaunes identiques. Bon, il n'avait pas besoin de mentir, il avait reconnu qui ils étaient. Il lâcha un bâillement, puis dit d'une voix blasé, interrompant l'échange des jumeaux :

« - Ouah, je vois deux Bel-sempai.

- Hm, t'es qui toi ? _Questionna Rasiel, tournant la tête vers l'homme aux cheveux verts._

- Tiens, ma grenouille est aussi de la partie. Quel rassemblement, ushishi. »

Belphegor se mit ensuite à réfléchir sur son arrivée mystérieuse ici, laissant son frère lancer des regards interrogatifs sur l'air -éternellement blasé- de Fran. Ses derniers souvenirs lui revinrent doucement, flous, mais il ne se rappelait pas être venu ici. Et puis, l'ambiance était seulement... lugubre... A lui en faire frémir légèrement. Soudain, un liquide assez rose/rouge attira son attention. Il s'avança doucement de celui-ci, en s'accroupissant à peine, pour examiner quelle sorte de manière c'était.

Au même moment, dans une salle vide juste à côté.

Une deuxième brise glaciale traversa le couloir, arrivant cette plus loin, sur un quatrième corps inconscient, celui d'un homme aux longs cheveux argentés. Un attelage de chaînes traînées à l'étage provoquant un bruit des plus inquiétant parvint à le sortir des limbes du sommeil. Il parcourra la pièce d'un regard encore flou, comme si son cerveau venait de recevoir un horrible coup de bâton. Un grognement grave sortit d'entre ses lèvres, alors que son corps se relevait difficilement.

« Voooi... C'est quoi ce merdier ? _Pesta-il, sa main gauche posée sur le front, quand soudain, son visage se décomposa._ VOOOOOI ! Mon épée ?! »

Les murs tremblèrent brusquement, l'endroit semblant être vieux et.. en très mauvais état. L'écho provoqua sans tarder un rapide éboulement dans la salle, qu'il évita de justesse en glissant sur le côté. A quelques centimètres d'ici, Belphegor, alors qu'il allait toucher ce truc qui ressemblait à du sang, sursauta et recula de quelques pas. Il tourna son visage vers la pièce voisine, ce cri étant plus que familier à ses oreilles.

« Tch.. Arrête de hurler, tout s'effondre à cause de toi, shishishi#. »

A part Fran, qui s'était simplement interrompu en voulant répondre au plus grand blond suite au bruit, Rasiel eut les tympans vrillés. Il s'apprêta à ouvrir sa boîte arme, sauf que, léger problème, il ne la trouva pas. Toutes ses armes, en vérité, avaient disparues. Un silence pesant arriva soudain. L'illusionniste, qui plongea sa main dans sa poche pour vérifier par sécurité que sa boîte-arme, ou sa bague étaient encore là, ne trouva rien. Que du vide, même ses bidules inutiles n'y étaient plus. Belphegor et Squalo se firent également une ''fouille intégrale'', chacun de leur côté, et ce fut le même résultat, bien que Bel avait déjà remarqué pour ses couteaux. Ils adoptèrent des têtes de deux mètres de long.. L'argenté s'avança enfin un peu plus vers les trois autres, interloqué.

« - V-VOOOI ! Depuis quand tu... _Fit l'argenté en pointant l'autre blond à frange, croyant rêver et voir double. Car oui, il venait __**seulement**__ de remarquer Rasiel._

- Vous sentez encore votre flamme ? _Demanda intelligemment Fran à la suite, qui venait de vérifier si ces illusions marchait encore, sans succès._ »

Deuxième silence pesant suite à cette révélation, qui voulait tout dire. La réponse semblait être non pour tout le monde. Siel se concentra pour faire apparaître sa flamme, à son anneau restant, mais rien n'apparut, quant à l'intérieur de lui, le vide total.

« - Hm, non, on dirait que je n'ai plus ça, quelle poisse. Mais je reste le roi, comparé à d'autres, sheshe.~ _Se venta Rasiel, croisant les bras en observant son frère du coin de l'œil._

- Tch. Ne prends pas tes grands airs, roturier.~# _Déclara Bel, dans le même cas, mais qui trouvait tout ça particulièrement étrange._ »

Au même titre que les autres, la volonté de Squalo était toujours présente et bien intacte, mais c'est sa flamme qui semblait avoir disparue, sans raison, comme évaporée.

« - On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas comprendre la situation, pour une fois j'aurais préféré que ce soit l'une de vos blagues déchets... Tch ! _Son regard vrilla automatiquement vers Bel durant ses paroles._ Voooi, quelqu'un se rappelle de quoi que ce soit ?! »

- Je me souviens qu'hier le boss avait essayé de vous tuer, Lussuria-san a encore essayé de coiffer Bel, et que Levi-san a provoqué un court-circuit dans tout le manoir. Mais rien de grave après. _Répondit seulement l'illusionniste._

- VOOI ! Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé hier qui m'intéresse merdeux !

- On dirait qu'il y a eu un meurtre ici.~ _Coupa Rasiel, son sourire agrandit._ »

Fran pencha la tête en même temps que Bel et Squalo vers le liquide au sol découvert plus tôt par le lanceur de couteaux, et ajouta d'un air pensif :

« - Ça me rappelle le reste de gâteau à Lussuria-san...

- Et si on suivait cette trace, shishi ?

- Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit autre chose que du sang, mais je soutiens l'idée du prince déchu pour une fois, on suit ce liquide, vooi ! »

C'était éventuellement un piège, qui les attendait au bout. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autres options. Surtout qu'entre deux princes psychopathes et une grenouille blasée, l'épéiste avait trouvé l'équipe de ''rêve''. Et ce qui inquiétait le plus jeune prince pour le moment, ce n'était pas ce liquide rouge, mais plutôt ce qui se trouvait après ce couloir. On pouvait entendre plusieurs souffles de vents traverser les murs qui tombaient presque en ruines rien qu'au touché. A cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de faire une réflexion véridique au requin.

« - Au fait, à l'avenir, évites de gueuler, ce château est déjà bien usé comme ça, ushishi.

- Sheshe, pour une fois je suis d'accord, et ça abîme l'ouïe du roi, sale manant.

- Squalo taîcho, vous devenez tout rouge.

- … VOOOI vos gueules ou je fais en sorte que vous vous receviez des débris de mur en pleine gueule ! »

Le cri fit de nouveau trembler les murs, arrachant cette fois un hoquet de surprise à Squalo quand de la poussière provenant du plafond atterrit devant ses yeux.

« Vous avez vu ? Le capitaine arrive même à faire trembler les murs pour nous salir. _Glissa la grenouille._ »

L'atmosphère ainsi que les alentours semblaient.. instables. L'argenté devrait peut-être se résigner à ne pas crier -du moins pas autant- durant leur voyage pour sortir d'ici. Rasiel avança de quelques pas, pas très décidé à y aller en premier, quand soudain il bouscula la table de tout à l'heure dans un bruit sourd. Ceci fit chuter au sol un objet et aussi sursauter le squale légèrement nerveux d'un coup, comme lui même. Il s'abaissa pour attraper l'objet.. étrange (de l'amadou*).

« Vous touchez aux objets... Je ne voudrais pas me salir les mains, shishi. _Lança Belphegor, en lâchant un rire sadique malgré l'ambiance inquiétante. Vu comme paniquaient les autres -mis à part Fran-, il n'avait put s'en empêcher, sous leurs regards foudroyant._ »

Le prince déchu haussa légèrement les épaules, puis lâcha un soupire mettant fin à cette conversation qui n'avait pas réellement débuté. Vu que les autres n'étaient pas décidés à y aller en premier, il se jeta dans la gueule du loup, avançant les mains dans les poches pour cacher sa propre et légère nervosité. Fran le suivit, tout comme Squalo et Rasiel, glissant la boîte d'amadou trouvée dans sa royale poche. Dommage qu'il n'y ai pas Olget pour porter ça, pensa-il.

Tout était sombre, et c'était vraiment dur d'y voir quelque chose. Impossible de savoir ce qui pourrait surgir de cette obscurité sans fin.. L'illusionniste suivit de quelques pas son sempai avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner vers les deux autres. Il aurait carrément pu juré d'avoir vu, ou plutôt senti quelque chose. Mais il reprit sa route, sous les regards interrogés des deux autres, en fait, surtout celui du squale qui n'était pas caché par une frange. Enfin le couloir passé, une toute nouvelle salle s'offrit à eux, vaste, avec une architecture ancienne. Des longs drapeaux rouge sang datant du 15ème siècle positionnés sur les murs au dessus de leurs têtes, et.. une gigantesque porte inquiétante, devant eux. Elle aurait pu cacher n'importe quoi, mais surtout quelque chose d'assez grand, bien qu'elle aurait très bien pu être la sortie, fermée à clef. Belphegor se baffa mentalement en imaginant qu'elle lui tombait dessus et l'écrasait comme un insecte. C'était rare de voir les assassins ainsi que le roi aussi calmes. L'ambiance lourde du château y était pour quelque chose.

Le frère de Siel, avant d'avancer plus loin, observa d'un regard bien caché sous sa frange et douteux, les genre de statues en armures moyenâgeuses postées un peu partout dans la salle. Il ne put s'empêcher d'enlever le casque de l'une d'elle pour être sûr. Rasiel tenta de son côté d'ouvrir l'immense porte, mais un écho flippant provenant de derrière celle-ci le fit reculer de quelques pas, le cœur limite battant. Squalo avança tout seul, découvrant un autre couloir, cette fois plus petit, mais aussi plus sombre et saccagé.

« C'est quoi tout ce merdier... _Dit-il pour lui même._ »

Il était loin des autres, du moins hors de leur vue. Alors qu'il passa au côté d'une grande armoire, une porte devant lui s'ouvrit sans qu'il s'y attente, lui arrachant un sursaut non dissimulé.

« VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI ! ENFOIREE DE PORTE ! _Gueula-il sur le coup, provoquant un nouvel éboulement plus loin._ »

Plus loin, Siel sursauta pareillement, mais à cause du cri.

« La ferme, tu bousilles mes oreilles royales, sheshe #. »

Belphegor eut la même réaction en plus violent, si on compte qu'il avait un peu plus tôt cru entendre des voix. Il lâcha son rire habituel mais au fond de lui, il avait bien envie de lui balancer ses couteaux à la gueule, tiens !

« - Je trouve ça pathétique.. Tu hurles... pour une porte ?! Ushishishi~

- Je n'ai pas eu peur, j'ai juste failli me la prendre dans la gueule enfoiré ! # _Sortit le squale comme excuse._

- Shishi, arrête de te chercher des excuses. _Un sourire narquois se dessina lentement sur son visage._ »

Au final, tous avaient maintenant rejoint l'argenté dans le mini couloir où la porte s'était ouverte toute seule. S'ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur tout, ils devaient bien avouer que là, cet endroit ne leur inspirait aucunement confiance. En passant devant l'armoire, Rasiel aperçu une autre boîte d'amadou et se tourna vers Fran.

« - Tiens, porte ça pour le roi. Mets-y sous ton énorme chapeau ridicule.. et inutile.

- Elles servent à quoi ? _Questionna simplement l'autre en glissant l'objet dans sa poche. Il n'allait pas le contredire, il devait sûrement être comme son sempai._ »

Belphegor fit glisser son doigt sur une bonne partie du mur en face, voyant d'un air dégoûté comment c'était poussiéreux et sale.. Il frissonna de dégoût, plus jamais il n'y toucherait. Puis son regard se posa sur Squalo, avançant vers la petite porte désormais ouverte pour pénétrer à l'intérieur. Un feu de cheminé allumé le fit doucement frémir. Avec les coups de vents présent dans ce château, il n'aurait jamais pu tenir ainsi, aussi rayonnant. Si il était encore là, cela signifiait soit que le feu venait d'être tout juste allumé, soit qu'il n'était pas.. naturel. Les deux options étaient improbable. A moins que quelqu'un d'autre n'ai été emmené ici avec eux...

* * *

*****: L'amadou est utilisé pour allumer du feu (ou plus exactement était, c'est ancien et on utilisait ça à une autre époque)... et dans le jeu Amnésia, il a une place importante pour allumer les torches.


	2. Une présence invisible

Paring : Cette fois-ci, il y a quelques sous-entendus de B26 mais rien de méchant.

Notes : Bien que cette fiction soit à la base de l'horreur, il y a un peu d'humour, du moins pour le moment. En avançant dans l'histoire, la tension va monter, les phénomènes également. J'espère que les personnages ne seront pas trop OOC par la suite. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Une présence invisible**

_Un feu de cheminé allumé le fit doucement frémir. Avec les coups de vents présent dans ce château, il n'aurait jamais pu tenir ainsi, aussi rayonnant. Si il était encore là, cela signifiait soit que le feu venait d'être tout juste allumé, soit qu'il n'était pas.. naturel. Les deux options étaient improbable. A moins que quelqu'un d'autre n'ai été emmené ici avec eux..._

« Oï merdeux ! A votre réveil, vous étiez que tous les trois ? _Lança Squalo sur un ton qui d'un coup, semblait déjà plus inquiétant et sérieux._ »

Rasiel entra à la suite en laissant Fran derrière, se demandant ce que l'argenté avait bien pu voir pour demander ça. Il n'était pas idiot, et se fit la même réflexion, laissant un blanc s'installer. Il était le premier à s'être réveillé, et pourtant, il n'avait rien vu de louche, alors il répondit simplement :

« - Avant qu'un gueulard n'arrive, oui. Sheshe.

- Je ne peux rien dire, je me suis réveillé en dernier. _Compléta le plus jeune._ »

Il n'y a que le prince déchu qui ne répondit pas, toujours près de l'armoire. Quoi qu'il en soit, les réponses des assassins étaient très vagues, et Squalo jugea inutile de poser d'autres questions pour le moment. Il glissa sa main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, son unique moyen de communication ne s'y trouvait pas.

« Un putain d'enfoiré m'a détroussé avant d'entrer ici c'est pas possible ! Je me sens nu sans mon épée ! _Pesta le requin._ »

A côté, Belphegor leva la tête apercevant des toiles d'araignées aux quatre recoins de la salle, et également le plafond fissuré. Cette ambiance était plus que stressante, mais le blondinet ne le montrait pas. Il fut le dernier à entrer enfin dans la pièce du feu de cheminée, au même moment où une bouteille vide d'alcool tomba sur le sol. Siel eut le droit à quelques frissons incontrôlables dans son dos.

« Hm.. On devrait continuer et ne pas s'attarder sur des choses aussi futiles. Un roi a d'autres priorités, sheshe ! _Ajouta-il sur un ton.. douteux, ressortant aussitôt de la salle._ »

Le squale fit de même, avant de voir le jumeau de Bel stagner sur place, devant les escaliers montant un peu plus loin. Il faisait genre, mais il attendait en vérité que quelqu'un prenne les devants.. Squalo soupira intérieurement et se désigna.. en quelque sorte. Le roi laissa l'argenté monter les escaliers, l'observant en coin. Une fois en haut, à peine eu-il posé son pied sur la dernière marche, que des bruits étranges tintèrent au dessus de lui.

« Voooi... Dans tous les cas, on ne semble pas être seuls ici. »

Le squale s'avança encore un peu plus, s'engouffrant dans un tout nouveau couloir, quand soudainement, les murs se mirent à trembler et sa vision se brouilla. Il sentit ses jambes trembler et l'apporter au sol sans qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose. D'affreux ultra-sons prirent possession de ses oreilles durant quelques instants qui semblèrent une éternité. Rasiel, juste derrière, regretta alors de ne pas avoir gardé ses distances, ayant le droit aux mêmes symptômes mis à part les ultra-sons. Le blond dû se tenir à l'un des murs pour ne pas chuter. Il laissa échapper un rire extrêmement nerveux, comme s'il s'étouffait, résonnant au minimum jusqu'en bas des escaliers, si ce n'est un peu plus loin.

« - Sheshe... C'était quoi cette merde encore ? _Clama l'aîné, tentant bien que mal de garder son sang froid.. au moins devant les autres._

- … On aurait dit une illusion.. quand je dis qu'on est pas seuls. Ça me fait chier de rien piger, vooi ! … Ou sont les deux autres merdeux ?! »

Au même moment, dans la pièce mystérieuse du bas.

« - Le prince peut protéger la grenouille si elle a peur, ushishi. Et même la réchauffer. _Dit-il, glissant ses mains sur les épaules de Fran d'un air aguicheur._

- Bel-sempai, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de jouer les pervers. Et c'est surtout vous qui avez eu des frissons jusqu'à maintenant..

- Tch, quelqu'un de sang royal n'a pas de frissons pour des choses aussi... futiles, shishi ! _Menti le blond._ »

L'illusionniste laissa tomber les délires de ce têtu de déchu découvrant une chandelle éteinte sur la table, et eut l'idée de sortir la boîte ramassée pour le frère de son sempai un peu plus tôt. Il se demandait si les boîtes ne servaient pas à quelque chose. Pour tester, il l'utilisa. Magie ! Ça s'alluma !

« Oh... Ça servait donc à ça. »

Il était quand même le seul qui s'était posé la question... Bel eut envie de faire une réflexion mais au même moment, il aperçu son double.

« - Les retardataires, grouillez vous, surtout toi crétin de frangin.~ _Lâcha-il, encore un peu pensif par rapport à ce qu'il venait de subir comme sensation étrange avec l'argenté._

- Ne me donne pas des ordres, shishi#. »

En temps normal Belphegor serait resté plus longtemps ici rien que pour faire chier son frangin, mais quand un courant d'air éteignit le feu, il se dit qu'avancer ne serait pas plus mal.. Ainsi, tous les trois sortirent de la pièce. Une fois la porte passée, celle-ci se claqua derrière eux, provoquant des sursauts. Saloperie de porte, pensèrent les deux blonds en tiquant. Ils rejoignirent le squale qui à force d'attendre dans cette ambiance, commençait à se faire des cheveux blancs..

« - Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! Vous foutiez quoi ?!

- On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme, ushishi.

- T'as qu'à prendre les devants pour voir, v-vooi ! _S'exclama le requin, vexé d'entendre la vérité.. et cachant mieux ses angoisses._ »

Fran, le plus calme de tous, sentait comme une présence étrange plus loin.. enfin, ce n'était qu'une impression pour le moment, mais pas négligeable. Impossible de voir plus loin devant eux, car le couloir n'allait pas tout droit, plein de détours, de tournants.

« Bon, mais juste pour prouver que je ne suis pas un trouillard, moi.~ _Se moqua le prince, avalant discrètement sa salive en prenant la tête._ »

Rasiel sourit, curieux de voir ça. En fait, il devait l'avouer, il adorerait voir son jumeau avoir la trouille et s'enfuir en arrière, pour le faire chier avec ça jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. La grenouille haussa simplement les épaules, restant derrière tout le monde aux côtés de l'aîné. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, et avec le calme présent, les bruits suspects étaient intensifiés. Le rythme de marche du déchu n'était pas très élevé, préférant rester sur ses défenses. Soudain, un grincement provenant du plafond retentit, attirant les regards du groupe. C'était un chandelier, en train de vaciller de gauche à droite.. tout seul. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, une sorte de fumée accompagné d'un vent glacial arriva droit sur eux. Belphegor se raidit d'un coup en avalant de travers. Il aurait pu sauter au plafond si quelqu'un l'avait touché, à ce moment là.

« Shishi, ce n'est pas drôle du tout. _Déclara le blond avant que son aîné blond ne lance une quelconque plaisanterie._ »

Par réflexe, il avait reculé de trois pas, et en tant normal il aurait lancé quelques couteaux plus loin pour être sûr. C'était embêtant d'être aussi vulnérable que ça, pensa-il. Une goutte de sueur glissa doucement de son front, alors qu'il reprit sa route. Cette fois, il resta aux côtés de Squalo, pour débarquer dans un tout nouveau endroit. Les traces rosies sur le sol continuaient encore jusqu'ici. Sur la gauche, de longs drapeaux rouges étaient positionnés comme si l'ont voulait dissimuler quelque chose. C'était aussi une très bonne cachette pour quelqu'un.

« - Tch, stupide jumeau, rends toi utile et va voir ce qu'il y a derrière. _Tiqua le prince, voyant le sourire de deux mètres de long qu'il affichait en le fixant._

- Sheshe, peur d'y aller toi même ? _Répondit-il, pas pressé d'aller vérifier._ »

Mais il s'y rendit malgré tout, frôlant le mur sur la gauche et se rapprochant doucement. Au dernier moment, arrivé à proximité, il inspira un grand coup. Puis voyant les têtes tournées vers sa royale personne, il souleva le premier drapeau. Quel soulagement quand il découvrit que rien ne s'y trouvait sauf une peinture..

« Vous voyez, ce n'était pas la peine de trembler des jambes. _Lâcha le vert en coupant le moment de fausse gloire de l'aîné._ »

Si Squalo n'avait encore rien dit, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait perdu sa voix, non. Il observait la porte fermée plus loin devant lui, très suspicieux. Puis il avança d'à peine deux pas et pénétra dans un cul de sac sombre sur sa droite. Sur une étagère devant lui, il attrapa une boîte d'amadou, avant de se retourner, vif. Cela faisait même pas une minute pas qu'il était entré, dans cette atmosphère suffocante. L'impression qu'il ressentit lui glaça le sang.. et sa vision commença à se brouiller de nouveau. Si bien que le squale ne put pas rester plus longtemps ici et ressortit. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Il n'avait jamais eu peur du noir, jusqu'à maintenant. Les autres l'avaient attendu, et en le voyant sortir aussi précipitamment, ils s'interrogèrent du regard.

Le squale fronça les sourcils et s'avança un peu plus loin dans la salle, suivit du prince. Finalement, il s'arrêta net quand la porte tout à l'heure bien fermée s'ouvrit exactement de la même manière que l'autre, un peu plus tôt.

« - V-VOOI, je me ferais pas avoir deux fois ! _Clama Squalo en agitant sa main devant lui, celle où d'habitude se trouvait son épée._ Mais ayez le courage d'admettre que ce lieux est putain... étrange !

- C'était sûrement pas qu'un simple coup de vent, shishi... _Avoua finalement Bel, ses mains tremblantes à cause de sa nervosité grandissante._ »

Rasiel eu de la chance de ne pas voir la porte en pleine action, ça lui épargnait des frissons en plus. Il doubla les deux assassins, retrouvant un semblant de lucidité. La salle tout juste ouverte était lumineuse et semblait... chaude, sans danger. Bien décorée avec des tableaux sur les murs, et des genre de rideaux toujours dans les tons rouges. Il laissa apparaître un sourire satisfait et entra en prenant son air fier..

« - Tch.

- Visitons cette charmante pièce, sheshesh-... URGHA ! _S'étrangla soudainement Siel._ »

Les lumières de la pièce s'étaient éteintes sans prévenir, et il eut la nette impression de sentir un souffle inhumain dans son dos. Son rythme cardiaque avait augmenté. La sensation que les murs bougeaient autour de lui se fit forte, d'un coup, et prenant ses jambes à son coup, il s'échappa de l'endroit.

« - R-rien d'intéressant ici, sheshe... _Ravalant sa salive, il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais il ne voulait plus visiter une seule pièce tout seul._

- Tiens, j'ai vu la lumière s'éteindre d'un coup.

- Vooi, comment on les rallume si elles s'éteignent toutes seules maintenant ?! Avancer dans le noir complet sera pas possible.

- Justement, capitaine, ces boîtes là servent à ça.. Tiens, une autre. _Dit Fran en l'attrapant, vu que depuis tout à l'heure il fouillait un peu partout les dans armoires et recoins._ »

L'illusionniste tendit donc de l'amadou à l'argenté. Ce dernier alla toute suite tester, et ralluma deux chandeliers. Ceci le mettait toute suite plus en sécurité, un sentiment partagé avec les autres.

« Ushishi, ne gaspille pas tout, idiot de requin ! _Déclara Bel, ramassant une boîte posée juste à côté d'une chemise blanche._ Les roturiers laissent traîner leur affaires partout. »

Depuis tout à l'heure, ils n'avaient pas tellement avancés, se rendit compte l'homme au chapeau de grenouille. Ce fut à son tour de prendre les devants et de descendre, rebelote, des escaliers. La traînée gluante continuait elle aussi de les suivre.. ou plutôt, c'est eux qui la suivaient. Juste en bas, c'était un vrai foutoir, avec au moins deux colonnes cassées reposant sur le sol. Pour passer, juste besoin d''enjamber une, ou de passer à côté, au choix. Les assassins soufflaient un peu, après toutes ces émotions. Aucun événement louche, aucune porte secrète.. sauf une, la seule présente dans ce coin. Différente des autres, elle semblait plus.. noble, luxueuse, et ce malgré l'âge du château. D'ailleurs, elle se démarquait par autre chose : un petit écriteau juste à côté.. difficile de le remarquer, mais ceci attira l'attention du squale.

« - Vieilles archives, c'est marqué.

- A toi l'honneur, shishi. »

Par précaution, Fran glissa un de ses doigts dans chacune de ses oreilles. Quand il ouvrit la porte, rien ne se passa, et ils continuèrent, pas le moins du monde motivés, leur route. Un chemin encore plus poussiéreux qu'avant.

« - A-Atchooum ! VOOI merde.. _Renifla Squalo._ »

L'environnement réagit à l'éternuement du squale, une porte claquant en laissant voleter en l'air quelques feuilles de papier. Plus de lumières non plus.. ils se retrouvaient dans le noir le plus complet.

« - Bien joué capitaine..

- Le roi commence à avoir mal à la tête.. et il fait froid c'est inconfortable.. _Râla doucement Rasiel en tremblotant sur place._ »

En effet, la vision de chacun commençait à se troubler, leur cœur battait à deux cents à l'heure... Même Fran laissa échapper une grimace. Par réflexe, il s'approcha d'un chandelier et la lumière fut. Tout le monde reprit ses esprits, particulièrement Squalo.

« Traînons pas, y'a de la lumière là bas, on se grouille ! »

C'était horrible, sans savoir pourquoi, l'argenté transpirait à grosses gouttes, et il n'était pas le seul. Pas la peine de fouiller l'endroit sur la droite, ils traversèrent le couloir en se pressant, sans même remarquer leurs réactions... Le prince collé telle une sangsue sur Fran, Rasiel collé sur son frangin, et Squalo tirant ce dernier par la main. Au détour suivant, l'illusionniste ne put s'empêcher de faire la remarque.

« Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? »

Raclement de gorge général gêné, le blond aîné et le squale s'écartèrent chacun de leur côté, loin de Fran et Bel qui n'avait aucune honte d'être accrochée à la grenouille. Plus loin, posé sur un bureau, attendait gentiment une lanterne... ce dont ils avaient besoin depuis le début ! Squalo alla la récupérer ainsi que de l'huile, à peine souriant, avant de réaliser une chose... Les objets ramassés depuis leur réveil étaient placés comme si.. comme si quelqu'un savait exactement qu'ils allaient passer par là. Même les phénomènes semblaient contrôlés par une présence invisible. Ils le sentaient tous au fond d'eux, au plus profond. Quelqu'un les espionnait, ils étaient en danger, et désarmés par dessus le marché.

« - Voooi... On est pas en sécurité dans cet endroit, alors restez vigilants, pigé ?!

- J'entends des bruits monstrueux qui semblent provenir de la cave, ça résonne.. Il y a des étages inférieur dans ce château j'imagine ? Le prince n'aime pas ça du tout. _Lança-il, crispé._

- Pour une fois je n'ai même pas l'envie de rire de tout ça.. _Conclu Siel. Même Fran semblait moins blasé que d'habitude._ »

Ils fallait qu'ils sortent d'ici, vite, de ce lieu malsain. Avancer dans un environnement toujours lugubre n'est pas bon pour la santé mentale, peu importe si l'ont a peur ou pas du noir. Car dans ce genre d'endroits hantés, la question ne se pose même pas. Rester prudent est mère de sûreté.


End file.
